Pierre Will Make It Better
by Random-Humour-Is-My-Friend
Summary: A group of French traveling players come to the castle. Among them is 18 yr old 'Pierre', a 'used to be Jester', he tells the story of his past that helps Jane and Jester unleash how they feel inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, find day is it not? Well for me it is. Anywa, back to reality. I have no been on fanfiction for a while and it is firtrating me that I have so many stroies that have the dreaded curse of writers block. This stroy I could not get rid of, it was huanting me, I needed to unleash it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own JatD, however I do own 'Pierre'.**

* * *

The kingdom waited anxiously as the travelling players walked through those castle gates in groups of three to eight.

It had been a few years since Jane had lost her child like image. She had celebrated her coming of age party and was now a proud 16 summers, the same went for Pepper.

Jester, being what only 2 summers apart from Jane was 18, as where Smithy, Rake and Gunther.

It was a different day. News of French Gypsy's spread around the kingdom and soon enough a crowed of 50 stood frightened towards the group of travellers.

Jester was not afraid, he was excited. Perhaps they had news about his family. Although he came from Rome, he knew well that Gypsy's stood together.

Judging by their faces Jane could tell that they where friendly, so she stood down. Gunther however had his fingers griped tightly around his sword prepared.

"Welcome, welcome", said the King as the Gypsy's stood proudly around the crowed or awaiting castle staff.

"Thankyou your majesty", A man said, who seemed to be leading the visitors.

"We are indeed thankful for your kindness, we have been walking for days without shelter and your generosity has given us the reward of rest".

The King bowed his head in a 'you are welcome' gesture.

"I give everyone a chance, but indeed you will be kept watched from my knights".

"That is fine, we trust that would have been the downer of this trip but we except that your majesty".

"Good, good, now come now, follow Sir Ivon to where you all will be staying", the King said, using his arms to gesture the Gypsy's to follow Ivon.

They did as he said and followed, all but one.

"Oh yes, you must be Pierre", King Caradoc said smiling.

"Yes your majesty, I am", Pierre said bowing his head.

Jane, Pepper, Rake and Smithy watched on thoughtfully.

Pierre wasn't very tall, about the height of Jester. He had black hair, brown eyes that showed so much sadness. He seemed to have a 'fake' smile painted on his lips as he looked upon the King. Wearing a green outfit that resembled some sort of Jester.

The King noticed the group watching and laughed.

"Come over here, there is someone I'd like you to meet".

They did as he had asked and all walked over towards the King and Pierre.

"This is Pierre, he is the same age as you Jester and used to share your profession too".

"Used to?" Jane asked.

Pierre looked over at her and nodded.

"Yes, used to, but I…. er", he could not finish that sentence without looking as if he was about to cry.

The King rested his hand on Pierre's shoulder.

"Come now, you do not have to speak of it".

Jester stepped forward and held out his hand for a shake.

"Hi", he said, "Jester".

Pierre smiled and took his hand willingly and shook.

"Hi".

"Pierre will be staying here for a few days, perhaps may be taking on his profession again", the King stated.

"What?" Jester asked shockingly.

"No, no, do not worry my friend. I will not be taking your job, If I where to become a Jester once again I will be a street performer, nothing more", Pierre said quietly.

"Yes Indeed, I want my whole Kingdom happy", the King said, "I will leave Pierre with you, help him get accustomed to the castle.

They all bowed and nodded as the King walked off.

"Welcome Pierre", Jane said smiling, "My name is Jane, and this is Pepper, Rake and smithy", as she said there names she pointed towards them as they gave a small smile and a wave.

"Thankyou, and hello to all of you", Pierre said.

"So what Kingdom are you from?", Jester asked as they all made there way over towards the table to sit.

"Um, I'd prefer not to say, it only saddens me"

"Was there war there", Jane asked.

"Yes".

"Oh", they all said sadly.

"Sorry", Pepper said.

"It is fine", he said.

"So how long have you been a Gypsy?", Smithy asked.

"A long time", Pierre said, then straggly he looked at Jester thoughtfully.

Jester noticed and have him a ' what the hell' kind of expression.

"Um, yes?", Jester asked.

Pierre shook his head.

"Err, sorry, you just look like someone I know".

"Who"?

"Leonardo".

Jester's eyes went wide in shock.

"Really?"

"Yes really", Pierre said.

"Was he married to a girl named Elizabeth?"

"Yes".

"They are my parents", Jester said hopefully, "And you knew them?"

Everyone's eyes where suddenly focused on Pierre, interest was taking place.

"Well, well, well, I have not had this much attention since…. Um, anyway, yes I did, Leonardo is a great person, very kind and caring, not to mention hilarious and very talented".

"Indeed he is", Jester said with a giggle. "So are they alright?"

"Yes, all fine, in Rome I believe".

Jester smiled.

"I am glad to hear".

"So you are Julius then?" Pierre asked.

Jester looked at all his friends and hesitated.

"Yes, that is me".

"Your name is Julius?" Jane asked.

Jester smiled, "Yes Jane".

"Wow", Pepper said.

"I love it", Jane said, excited.

"It suits you", Rake said.

"Oh, so your friends did not know your real name, my apologies for letting it slip", Pierre said sadly.

"No, it is fine", Jester said looking on worryingly.

"Jesters are meant to be happy, are they not?", Jane asked.

Both Jester and Pierre answered "Yes".

"Then why are you so sad"? Jane asked Pierre.

Pierre sighed.

"Alright I will tell you, you all seem trustworthy enough, it is a tail of war, heartache and true love".

The group of 4 all moved in closer to hear the story, and believe me this is a story they will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soooooorry!!!!!!! I have been so busy, I am in senior year and packed full of homework. You are so lucky to even get this chapter lo. Soplease enjoy it.**

**disclaimer: I only own, Pierre, Leonardo, Elizabeth and Jesters name.

* * *

  
**

They all sat down at the table, even Pepper!

"When I was seven I met a young girl named "Danielle". She was two years younger then me".

Jester and Jane looked at each other and smiled.

"Just like Jester and I", Jane said.

"Yes, we became best friends, then at ten years of age I developed a little crush on her, she was only eight so I kept it hidden".

"Well that would make sense", Smithy said.

"She was an amazing little girl. So friendly, so caring but very out there so to speak".

"How so?" Asked Jane.

"Well very confident, very fit. She'd much rather play out in the mud then sow or cook".

Pepper looked over and Jane. "Wow, this is getting creepy", she said.

"Why?" asked Pierre.

"Because You are basically describing Jane".

Pierre laughed. "Yes they are very similar, but with one difference, she wanted to be a traveler".

"A gypsy?" Jane asked.

"Well yes, another way to put it would be a gypsy".

"Why?"

"Well, she wanted to see the world, she hated being stuck in one place all the time", Pierre said.

"I plan to do that one day", Jester said, smiling.

Pierre smiled back. "It is like one big adventure, I love it, and i told her that one day i shall take you".

"How sweet", Pepper said. "Did you mean it though?"

"Well i certainly did at the time, but as i got older i feared that it was just another little story that i had told her. I did that a lot, to cheer her up, that is what Jestes do".

"Yes", Jester said nodding.

"But i believed I would".

"Well lets stop loosing track and get to the story", Jane said.

Pierre laughed.

"Persistent young thing aren't you? Another thing you have in common. Anyway. By the time she was twelve, I was in love. I tried not to think about it but it stayed locked within my thoughts".

"Naaaw", Pepper said, "Why didn't you want to think about it?"

"Because she was the merchants daughter, there was no way we could be together. Besides I believed she'd never love me back".

Jester looked on sadly at Jane for he has the same thoughts every day.

"One day Danielle and i where reading under a tree. I was her tutor. I loved reading to her".

FLASHBACK

"Jester if i used this word instead of this one, would it fit?" Danielle said holding out her book to him.

"Yes it would ma lady", he answered with a smile.

"You do not have to call me that, Call me Dani remember?"

"I know it is just to improper".

Danielle giggled.

Within seconds of her laughter a bell was rung. The kingdom had enemy's coming there way.

END OF FLASHBACK

Pierre had tears in his eyes as he snapped out of his story.

"I am sorry".

"It is fine", Jane said. "continue anther day if you'd like".

"Thank you", he said and without notice he got up and walked away, tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, plssssssss. I took time out from my busy life to do this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all. Yep another chapter. A friend of mine reminded me to update a few stories so here I am. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JatD but I do own Pierre, Leonardo, Elizabeth, and Jesters name.

* * *

**

The next morning arrived heavenly. It was a peaceful morning and the sun arrived slowly. That was alright though. Jester, Jane, Smithy and Rake all sat down at the table awaiting for breakfast.

"So how about that story yesterday?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I almost have a feeling that he lost someone", Jester answered.

"Three guesses who".

Pepper then came out, humming to a tune of her own.

"Good morning Pepper", Rake said, smiling at her warmly.

Pepper smiled back and replied, "Good morning sweetie".

Then, momentarily Pierre arrived, sitting next to Smithy.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" Jane asked, hoping that he was feeling better today.

Pierre looked up, "well if you call 5 nightmares in one a good sleep, then yes".

"Excuse me, I know you are tired but do not speak to Jane that way", Jester said sternly.

Everyone looked at him, mouths opened in shock.

"What?" Jester asked, "If he wants to maintain the upcoming Jester role then he should be a little more decent with his attitude".

Pierre sighed. "I am sorry, it is just I have the same nightmares over and over again, it gets frustrating".

"It is alright, Jester is, well, over protective of me sometimes", Jane said smiling.

"I so am not", Jester argued back.

"You so are", Jane replied.

"Are you two together?" Pierre asked them.

Evervone dropped there utensils and looked up stunned.

"Together?" Jester asked.

"Yes, together as in, courting".

"NO!" Jane said rather loudly, " Never have I been asked that before".

Pierre giggled. "Well you two seem rather close is all", and he continued eating his toast and butter.

Jester and Jane looked at each other.

"You know it is true", Pepper said smiling.

"Jester is just an amazing friend", says Jane.

Jester's eyes brightened. "As are you".

"Um Pierre, do you think you are capable of telling us more of the story?" Jane asked, hoping his answer would be yes.

Pierre thought for a moment. "Alright", he said.

They all gathered in closer to hear what Pierre was about to say.

FLASHBACK

_"What is that?" asked Danielle._

_"It means an enemy is coming towards us", Pierre answered frightened, "come now Dani we must hide"._

_Dani and Pierre ran hand in hand towards the castle as fast as they could._

_"Come on Danielle you got to run faster"._

_"I cannot, my ankle hurts"._

_Pierre stopped running and picked Danielle up, then without question kept running._

_"STOP"._

_Pierre stopped in his tracks as there was two men with swords in front of them waiting._

_Pierre placed dani down and pulled her close to him._

_"What do you want?" asked Pierre._

_"We want you two to follow us"._

_"Why should we", Danielle yelled._

_"Because we will kill you stupid"._

_Pierre gasped and pulled Dani even closer. "Oh no you won't", he said._

_"Oh look what we have here", said one of the enemy knights. "We have ourselves a tough Jester"._

_The other knight laughed. "Jesters are fools, nothing more, they are pathetic pieces of dirt"._

_Both knights grabbed Pierre and Danielle by the wrists and dragged them to the castle._

_"Let us go", Dani shouts, pulling tight, kicking and punching the knights._

_"Stop it you brat or we'll slit your throat"._

_"Please stop Dani, I do not want you hurt", Pierre pleaded._

_Danielle sighed and calmed herself, both Pierre and her where in trouble._

END FLASHBACK

"Well, I have to go, the king needs me to talk with him", Pierre said, getting up.

"You always leave us hanging", Jane said.

Pierre laughed, Iwill tell you more at lunch and with that he left.

"Maggots", Jane says folding her arms.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all once again. Short? Yes I know. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Been a while ayy? Okay, hope you like it, been busy at school, senior year!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oops, almost forgot, I don't own JatD.**

* * *

A few weeks had past in Kipernium and things had been slow and boring. As the sun set while the group of teens sat eating supper, not a soul spoke.

"So, how is your training going Pierre?" Jane asked, breaking the silence.

Pierre looked up at her smiling slightly.

"Great actually! Jester here is a fantastic teacher!"

"Well", said Jester bashful.

"Can you please tell us another bit of your story Pierre?" Begged Jane.

Pierre shook his head smiling, "Oh alright".

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Get moving!"

Danielle and I where being pushed forward together, being forced into some sort of cage. I don't know why they did this to her, me I understand, just some poor Jester boy, but her?

"I'm scared", Danielle cried.

"Shh, it will be alright Dani, I'll protect you", I said.

We got locked up tight then carried onto a huge ship heading forward to Italy.

"I do not want to go to Italy!" I said yelling at the soldiers.

"We don't care what you want Jester, you're just a fool to us"!

I pouted and sat down next to Danielle. It was then when she started to cry. I panicked, although I've dealt with this before with her, this felt different. Carefully and slowly I put my arm around her softly.

"Come now, it will be alright, dry those tears", I said.

She snuggled into me, crying, as I tried to control my anger towards the enemy.

As the ship began onwards to Rome I sat thinking. Looking over at Dani sleeping a small tear rolled down my face. "Please don't hurt her", I said looking over at the captain.

He walked over to me smirking and opened the cage which unfortunately woke Danielle.

"Come", he said, pulling my arm.

I stood in front of him looking up frightened. He was a tall man, black hair, brown eyes and a scar on his cheek. A typical 'bad guy'.

"Now, I'll show you the proper way we men treat Jesters", he whispered softly.

He then hit my leg hard with the bad of his sword which knocked me down.

I screamed out in pain as blood spilled from my knee.

"No, stop!" Danielle yelled.

"No, DanI, stop, I'm alright", I said heavily.

Like a coward the man hit me when I was down, right smack bang in the face.

I scream even more.

"What a hitter", I said to him, "Is that all you got?"

He then whacked me some more in every place he could think of until I was black and blue. He then through me, literally, into the cage again.

"Watch your mouth next time kid", he said.

I sat there holding every bit of my body that I could reach as Danielle stroked my back. The pain subsided after a while, but I still have the scares to prove it.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Pierre then lifted up his sleeve and showed the scares on his shoulder.

"Wow", Jane said.

Pepper gasped.

"How awful", Rake said.

Jester just gulped.

"What are those scares on your wrist?" asked Jane.

Deep, red and purple marks where sliced all up each wrist of Pierre's.

"Oh um, I'll get to that later on in the story. Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes please", Jane said.

* * *

FLASHBACK

As the day turned to night, I got restless.

"Stupid cage", I said.

Danielle laughed.

"Hey not funny!", I said smiling.

"Shut up!" yelled the captain.

"Make me", I said.

He then came over, knelt down and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You are creepy", DanI whispers

"And you are ugly", he replies.

I gasp.

"Fuck no, she's beautiful, say that again, I'll kill you!."

I then covered my mouth fast. Did I just say that?

Danielle looked at me shocked.

"Why you little", he then goes to grab me but I shovel into a corner he can't reach. He then tries to unlock the cage.

"Leave him, he's not worth the time", said another knight

He grunts his teeth and then continued back to the wheel.

"Dick", I whisper.

"You are swearing", Danielle said giggling.

"I know, sorry ma lady, just really angry!" "I will try and stop".

Danielle smiles at me, then looks down sad.

"Are you alright", I say moving closer to her.

"Are we going to be alright?"

I think for a moment.

"Yes, I swear".

* * *

END FLASHBACK

Pierre looks at everyone's faces, noticing the interested looks.

"But little did I know, I was wrong, he said. Then got up walking away silently.

Jester shook his head. "Strange one", he said.

"I like him, he's different", Smithy said.

They all continue eating, hoping that tomorrow will be another flashback day.

* * *

**A/N: Their we have it :) Review plsssss.**


	5. Chapter 5

__

**A/N: I am back, writing this in a public library since my internet is down and my blackberry is being retarded. Wooooh! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own JatD! awww :(**

* * *

The next morning arrived fast once again. As Jane and Jester walked out of their rooms. Jane was already up and ready to start the day, Jester however, was still yawning and stretching.

"Good morning Jester:, said Jane as she approached Jester with a smile.

Her smile always delighted him so he smiled back, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello Jane, sleep well?"

"Very", she replied.

They began walking together to the kitchen where Pepper was busy away making the royal family's breakfast.

"Good morning all", said Jester as he noticed Smithy and Rake in the kitchen sitting on stools half asleep.

"Hmm", they murmured.

"Honestly", came a voice from behind them, "the Gypsy's where up hours ago and are buzzing around working already".

"Good morning Pierre", said Jane as she noticed the smiling soon to be Jester.

"That is one thing I do not miss about being a Gypsy", Jester said giggling.

Smithy and Rake stood up and walked towards the group.

"I know", said Pierre cheerfully. "I know how to wake you all up".

"How?" Rake asked.

"The story".

They all smiled and listened; Pepper still continued breakfast though, as she would.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_The next morning arrived so slowly, cramped into that little cage was painful and very idiotic really._

_"Danielle, are so alright?"_

_"Yes I am fine", she said smiling at me._

_I really loved her smiles, so, um amazing. Anyway as I was saying. It was um, morning, yes and the ship rocked a lot. Not good for Danielle, nope, not at all. Yuck... sorry, of topic again._

_" I am over this", I said crossing my arms as I sat up._

_Danielle sat up too looking miserable._

_"Me too", she said as a tear ran down her cheeck._

_"Oh year, um, come now don't cry, hmm, a joke perhaps?"_

_"Nope, not even that will take the fright away"._

_I signed, pointless Jester. I thought as a hit my head with my hand._

_"Hey sir they are awake", says one of the pirates, or whatever they where, stupid pirate things._

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

Pepper and Jane giggled, interupting the story. Pierre smiled at them.

"Yes girls, um, sorry, 'ladies', I seem to have gotten my 'Jestering' back".

"Yes, you have a unique sense of humour", Jester said smiling.

"Yes, um, anyway, back to the story".

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Now that you are awake here is your breakfast", said one of the um, things._

_They then threw some sort of gravy like stuff all over us._

_"Yuck!" called out Danielle._

_"Oh, I see you are going to starve us, highly original", I said._

_"That is it, you, get here now", the captian opened the cage and grabbed me, pulling me away._

_"You and Danielle are going to be sperated now",_

_"No, NO, I will be good, please do not hurt her", I yelled, fearful for her life._

_"We will not, for now, now come along", they said pulling me away._

_Danielle held out her hand as I tried to grab it, but they where too strong._

_"I will come back Danielle, I swear it"!_

_They then threw me down into the bottom of the ship, that is where I met Leonardo, Jesters father._

* * *

END FLASHBACK

Jester suddenly gor interested very quickly.

"Oh my gosh, Jesters father", Yep, do not worry I am not done, sit, I will continue.

They did as they said and all sat. EVEN PEPPER!

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hi there", he said, "Names Leo"._

_"Um, hey", I said nervously._

_"Do not be afraid, I'm good"_

_"I know, just, um, you know, I do not know you and all._

_"Well, I'm Leonardo Moretti, I was born in Rome, my mother died at my birth, I ran away from my father at 6 and joined a Italian Gypsy campus at 10, then at 14 met a girl names Ellizabeth in England, she also ran away, she was 12. She joined us, we fell in love, had a child in which we named Julius. Left our beautiful son at Kimmernium when he was seven and yes, now I have been kidnapped and am trying to get out. That is all you need to know about me", he said smiling the whole time, not a care in the world._

_"Wow, um, thank you?" I said._

_"Believe me, I'm odd, you'll get that soon enough, but, hey I'm a good guys, very kind. I will help you out kid"._

_"Thank you, and hey, I'm odd too", I said smiling._**A/N: Ok, I had to cut it short, have loads more to add, but my time is running low. Gotta go. :) Review plsssss.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_Hey guys, it's been a while. Phew it is hot in Australia. Anyway. Update, woooh. enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own JatD... dang it!**

* * *

_Continued from chapter 5..._

I sat down next to Leo with a sigh.

"Well this stinks", I said.

"No my dear friend, what stinks is the terrible french food they are serving".

I look at Leo with a raised eye brow.

"Um?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Italian, hate French food", he said.

"Figured".

"You know for a Jester, you are not very funny, more serious actually. My son is a Jester, he's funny".

I smiled slightly. He gave a sort of vibe that he did not care about his situation. Everything was pushed aside with the good things he could think of.

"So, your sons a Jester?" I say breaking the tension.

"Yep, my boy in blue I like to say", Leo giggles.

I laugh a little.

"So why leave him somewhere?"

He thinks for a moment and looks down.

"Safety mainly, I mean look at me".

I knod. "True that".

"Yes, and also, he outgrew our ability to teach him, a rather smart boy".

"How old now?"

"About your age actually".

I nodded.

Silence kicks in for a good hour or two. All that could be heard was the sound of the waves crashing against the ship.

Leonardo falls over when the boat tips sidewards rather fast.

"Wow", he says, "That was kinda cool".

I laugh. He laughs back.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

"Wow", Jane says. "He is almost exactly like Jester".

Jester who had been smiling the whole time nodded.

"Yes, he taught me most of my humour, so needs to say I'm actually more like him, not the other way round".

The group of teens all laugh as they start to dig in to their breakfast.

"Yep, well Leo is an amazing person, I often look to him as a father", Pierre says, after taking a sip of orange juice. "Mmm, Great juice Pepper, freshly squeezed this morning?"

"Yes actually", Pepper answers smiling.

"Yes, very good".

Jane taps Jester on the side of his arm which gains Jesters attention. He looks at her.

Your father sounds great, perhaps you can take me along when you go on your holidays so I can meet him. I'm due for a holiday soon".

Jester smiles widely.

"Hell yes, that would be so much fun!"

"Great", Jane says, giggling with excitement.

Jester breathed out slowly trying to control himself from jumping up and down.

Pierre puts down his empty cup.

"Anyway, shall I continue?"

The group of them all knodded with spoons in there mouths and giggles between there teeth.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Alright kid, I suppose I should get you out of here so you can be with your lady friend up there".

"Lady friend!" I jump. "no, we are not, I mean, nothing is going on, she's just a, just a..."

"Friend?" Leo asks with a raised eye brow.

I sigh. "Yes, just a friend, nothing more".

I look down towards the ground, forcing myself not to cry, I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

Leo sighs. "Look, love is tough, it took me a while to get with Ellie, Gee she was a Merchants daughter for god sake, and me? Well, I was just a Gypsy, but hey, I got her, and you know how?"

"How?", I ask.

"Love my friend, love. If there's any advice I could ever give someone it is that to never let your guard down with that stuff, don't hold back, you may regret it".

I smile. "You're right, as soon as I get out of here, i'm going to tell her, no matter what the answer".

"Well then", Leo says, "If what your saying is what you plan to do then let us begin our escape plan.

* * *

**A/N: Well, please review. Won't leave you hanging that long in this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, guess what? For those of you review from now one I will be replying to you and giving you little hints on what's gonna happen next ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JatD, but I own all Gypsy's mentioned in this story.**

"This is getting rather interesting", Pepper announced while mixing a bowl of flower and milk.

Pierre laughed. "Yep, well I have performing to do, my first day as an official Jester".

Well done", Jane says, smiling.

"Thank you Jane", Pierre said and then got up and left.

"So what is your plans for today Jane", Jester asked getting up from the table with Jane.

"Actually I have a break today, can I hang out with you?"

"Sure", Jester answered, almost speechless. Jane hadnt want to do that since they where kids. She was always with Dragon.

The pair continued out the kitchen with a slight wave and goodbye to Pepper.

"So what are your plans?" asked Jane as they walked towards the royal gardens.

"I am writing ballads actually, boring I am afraid, well for you".

"No, I love watching you do that, I loved it when I was five", Jane giggled.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, I always wondered why you where so smart and new such big words at seven".

Jester laghed. "oh?"

"Yes". Jane laghed.

" I had no idea you remembered that age", Jester said smiling.

"I could never forget the day I met you".

FLASHBACK

_"Alright Jane, their is going to be a new Jester", The lady in waiting said to Jane holding her hand whilst walking towards the thrown room._

_"What happened to the old one?" Jane asked, puzzled._

_Her mother just ignored her. Jane sighed._

_They arrived in the thrown room where the King and the Queen stood talking to a little boy dressed in blue and a silly hat._

_"Jane, hello little one", the King said as they walked in. That made the child turn his head._

_"He's the new Jester? But he is only little", Jane said, running over to him._

_The little boy laughed. "Yes I am, Jester", he said, holding his hand out to shake Janes._

_Jane took it._

_"Manners Jane?" Her mother said sternly._

_"Oh, um Jane"._

_Jester smiled. "Pleasure"._

_"You are only little", Jane said giggling._

_"Hmm, I suppose I am", he said checking himself out. "But then, I was always short"._

_Jane giggled. "You're funny"._

_"Well That is my prefession ma lady"._

_"You talk funny too"._

_"Hmm, my apologies, I shall talk at your level, how old are you dear one?"_

_"I am 5, but I am big", Jane said stamping her foot._

_"Indeed you are, very big, I am 7", Jester said all proud._

_Jane giggled taking his hand._

_"Come play"._

_"Alright", Jester said running along with her holding his hat on his head to be sure it wouldn't fall off._

END FLASHBACK.

"Gosh, I was an odd child", Jane said.

"Yes, but that is why you where fun to play with".

Jane smiled.

"You know, my best childhood memory is with you", Jane said as they stopped and sat at the fountain.

"Really?" Jester asked, shocked.

"Yes, and even though I have Dragon, you are truly my best friend".

"I, I am?"

"Yes", Jane said throwing a pebble into the water. "Think about it, you are always there for me, you never hurt my feelings, I can go to you when I am feeling upset or angry and you never judge me, you give me the best advice and you do not pretend with me, you make me laugh but not like a Jester would, like a friend would, you treat me like a person, not an audience, you are just so... true".

Jester looked at Jane speachless. He has never heard this before, and no one has ever spoken to him like that.

"Thank you Jane, I feel the same", he says, almost in a whisper.

Jane smiles at him. "It is fine".

"Well shall we continue walking?" Jester askes, motioning her towards the castle.

Jane grabes his hand. "Yes, come I have something to show you", then pulls him along running up the stairs towards the thrown room.

"What is is?" Jester asks as they reach the doors.

Jane then lets go of his hand and stands in the middle of the room. Jester gives her a questioning look.

"This, is the excact spot where I first saw you", Jane said.

Jester smiles and walks over towards her. "So it is".

Jane giggled. "Come now, lets go to the library so you can write your ballads".

"After you", Jester says, knodding his head slightly.

They walked silently the rest of the way. In Jesters mind all he could think was how amazing Janes memory was and the words she told him outside, it really was touching. ' I had no idea she felt that way', he thought to himself.

As they arrived at the library they sat down on some soft pillows that where layed out on the ground.

"Wait", you do not have your lute", Jane said, realising his empty hands.

Jester laughed. "You only just realised?"

Jane giggled and knodded.

"Yes, I like to sit here and jot down things that come to mind and see how I can make it into a ballad, then I compose it".

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense", Jane said, "Do you want me to leave you alone? I might distract you".

Jester shook his head. "No, it is fine, I could use some company".

Jane smiled and pulled out a book from the shelf and started reading it.

* * *

Jester smiled at her as she read and then continued on with his work.

* * *

Hours had past and Jester had written a lot of things down.

"Wow, you can read fast Jane", Jester said. "Two books?"

Jane laughed. "Yep".

The door opens and both Jane and Jester look up. It was Pierre.

"Oh hey guys, lunch is ready", he said.

Jester stood up. "Great, I am so hungry".

"Me too", Jane said, standing.

The three of them walked out together with hungry, growling stomachs.

"So", Jane said. "Will you be continuing the story Pierre?"

Pierre nodded. "Yep".

"Can not wait", Jester said.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, review please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry guys, been pretty busy with collage and all, yes collage, I'm old haha.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own JatD**.

* * *

"Alright everyone, it is now time for another exciting tale from yours truly", Pierre said sitting down with everyone for lunch.

"Finally", Jester laughed.

* * *

"How the hell are we going to get out of here Leo?", I said as I sat against a wall watching Leo pace.

"Not a clue, but hey, I'm a gypsy, we are good with this stuff".

"Please stop pacing, my head hurts enough".

Leo laughed as he stood to face me.

"I do it a lot, it annoys everyone in the campus".

"Campus?"

"Yeah, this magical place, with fairies and goblins and all that amazing stuff!"

I give him a blank stare. He sighs.

"Yes, the Gypsy campus, where I live, my home".

"How many people live with you".

"We have 2 carts, filled with six people, so that equals?"

"Twelve?" I ask.

"Precisely!"

"You do not know your maths?" I asked surprised.

"I do know my bloody maths, I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh, sorry".

Leo just sighed and sat down.

"You French people, honestly".

"Excuse me?"

"Once again, sarcasm".

I sighed. As I sat with Leo for such a long time, talking about as much as we could I began to realise how honest and outspoken he was. I was unsure if that was the Gypsy trait or just an Italian thing.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so, well, outspoken and such?"

"Why ask me? You're a Jester, aren't you people rude?"

"God no, is your son rude?"

"Hmm, no, but you don't get him angry, oooooh no, never!"

"Alright", I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I'm just naturally like this, but only when I'm angry, and right now, I'm pissed!"

_'This guy is really outspoken'_, I think to myself

* * *

Hours past as we sleep the night away, we wake up at sunrise to the sound of a girl screaming.

"What the hell was that!" Leo shouted.

"That was Danielle", I get up quickly and run to the door where the scream came from.

Leo follows me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" Leo screams towards the door in which we can't see out of.

"Leave her alone", I yell after Leo. "I warn you!"

A man then comes to the door and looks in.

"Too late, we've done what we wanted to do."

"Which is what", I ask furious.

"You know what we did".

He then walks away smiling the most sick and twisted smile I had ever seen. I turn to Leo who looks pretty disgusted.

"What did they do Leo?"

Leo sighs. "Wow, you Kingdom folk are so innocent".

"You mean?" I ask. Leo knodds slowly. "They raped her?"

"Yes, yes they did".

A part of me that no one had ever seen before came out without any warning. I screamed and began to punch the walls violently.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

"Calm down", Leo kept saying, trying not to get hurt by my rage. Well at least I think that is what he was saying.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE SO INNOCENT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Leo then grabbed me and tackled me to the ground. He is VERY strong.

"CALM DOWN!"

I start to cry from rage as he pulls me into a hug.

"It is alright, everything is going to be okay, we will get out of here, we will save her".

I had never in my whole life accepted a hug from a stranger but Leo's was so different, like a father in so many ways.

I calmed down eventually, taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked as we sat facing each other.

"I am fine, my hand hurts a lot but I am fine". I refused to look at him. I was ashamed, behaviour like that was not acceptable.

"Look, it's alright. I'm Italian, and our anger is outrages, I've seen worse, I'M worse, I can handle it".

I look up at him, he gives me a concerned expression.

"There was another reason for why you where angry, wasn't there?" Leo asked me, moving closer to me.

"I wanted to be her first, I wanted HER first to be special, loving, and with ME!"

"I know Pierre, it's alright".

"No it's not, do you have any idea how special that kind of stuff is meant to be? How much it means to a person?"

"Actually YES."

I look at him surprised.

"You do?"

"Well, I am married, so um, YES!"

"But you just don't seem like the type, to be um, you know…"

"What? Romantic?"

I nod slowly.

"Well I am, I don't believe in other ways, it's called 'making love', not 'making pain', and I can tell you now, when I had to break 'it', it cut me deep, I hated hurting her".

"Wow, you?"

"Yes me, you don't know me Pierre, I love Ellie so much and believe it or not she's the only one on my mind right now, and you and I are far more alike then you think".

He then walks away looking rather upset, hurt and angry.

I then realised that judging people by what they are, and what they do is not the right thing to do.

I walk over to him.

"Look, I am sorry, It's just that..."

"It is fine, you kingdom folk are educated frm a young age to not trust gypsy's, You are lied to again and again".

I stare at him, he looks upset, but srong too.

"I trust you Leo".

His eyes wided.

"Really?"

"Yes, really".

Leo then smiles and hugs me tight, I was not expecting that.

We both sit down again and begin talking.

"So you ae romantic?" I ask smirking.

Leo laughs.

"Yep, the most romantic one in my campus, it runs in the blood", he answered proudly.

"So your son, um, Julius is it?"

"Yes".

"Yes, Julius will be romantic too?'

Leo nods. "Most defiantly".

"Well that's good."

"How are we going to get out of here Leo?"

"Do not worry, just rest, I have a plan".

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a revew :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry :/ So busy with collage, friends and um…. Sims 3 :S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JatD but I do own Pierre, Leo, Ellie and Danielle!**

* * *

All five teenagers look towards Pierre. All stunned, wide eyed and jaws open. Pierre was looking down towards the table emotionless.

"Those bastards", Jester whispers gaining the attention of all five subjects around him.

"Yes, they got what's coming to them though".

"How"? Jane asked. "Please continue".

Pierre smiled slightly and nodded his head softly.

FLASHBACK

I awoke to the sound of a soft sound, almost like a bar dropping onto stone. I sit up and notice Leo at the door. He had got it open.

"You did it"! I shout, almost too excited for words.

"Shhh"!

"Sorry".

I walk over towards him as be both climb out of our prison. We tiptoe silently around the deck making sure no one was around.

"Look", Leo whispered as he points to a small row boat. "We can escape on that".

I nod. "We got to find Danielle first".

He nods also, taking my hand pulling me towards the cage in which our story began.

"She's not in their", he said.

I shake my head sadly. "She could be anywhere".

"We have to hurry, the sun is rising".

I look towards the sky, it was honestly a beautiful sight. I forgot how amazing the world was, especially over Rome. Wait….

"Rome"!

Leo looks behind himself to where I had been looking.

"No, it's called home", he said smiling.

"LAND"! we hear a voice shouting. Before we had any time to hide, all the men came out and circled around us.

"Damn it"! Leo says sighing.

"It's alright that you've escaped, we are almost their anyway", the captain growls.

I looked around at everyone until I came across the same man that had that crooked, disgusting smile.

"You", I whisper.

A man grabs me from behind as Danielle is pushed out in front of us.

"Danielle"! I yell.

She's crying and bruised all over.

"Oh my god", came a voice beside me. It was Leo. "How could you treat someone like that".

We pull up to land and are made to get in line. One by one we left the ship, all escorted by the pirates.

"Now that we are here, time to sell you".

Leo laughs. "Are you serious"?

Without warning a group of what appeared to be gypsy's all lashed out at us.

"Let Leo go"! one of them said.

Leo smiled. "Hey Roam".

The gentleman who was obviously called 'Roam' smiled and pulled out a small dagger. Beside him was a beautiful looking woman who looked angry with a hint of relief.

"Elizabeth"! Leo shouted.

I turned to him. "She's your wife"?

He nodded smiling.

"Mi sei mancato, ti amo. Stai bene?" Elizebeth said.

"Io sono ok tesoro. Anch'io ti amo". Leo replied.

Leo turned to me smiling still. It was nice to see him so happy. "She was asking if I was alright, and told me she loved me".

"And you said I love you too"? I asked returning a smile.

He nods.

"Enough"!

We turn to the voice. That man again. I want him burned alive.

Leo was pushed away and set free. "We do not need you", he said.

Leo frowned.

"Come". We where then dragged away towards the markets. Danielle still crying, her mouth covered and her inoccence stripped away from her. I look towards Leo frightened. It was then he signaled me that he was going to save us.

* * *

**A/N: It's getting their.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope you're really liking this story. I know my best friend is haha XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JatD but I do own Pierre, Leo, Ellie and Danielle!**

* * *

Jester, Jane, Rake, Smithy and Pepper all stare at Pierre.

"I'm assuming you like this story", he says.

They nod together which kind of scared Pierre.

Pierre giggles nervously and continues with his story.

* * *

FLASHBACK

I look around at my surroundings. All so busy and full of life. As we walked past families and happy couples I notice them look away, as if they weren't aloud to look at us.

"Stand here". The pirate says to both Danielle and I. They tie us to a table while they go get some food.

"Are you alright"?

Danielle looked up at me and smiles.

"I am now". I smile back and take her hand.

Leo and Elizabeth walk over to us casually.

"Back", he says.

I laugh. "Danielle, this is Leo, he's a friend of mine".

Leo shakes her hand softly as she smiles at him. "Pleasure Danielle".

Moments pass as Leo tries his hardest to free us. "This chain is very good". He says.

Danielle gasps an I turn to the area she was looking at. The pirates where coming, and now they were running towards us. Sigh.

"HEY"!

Leo turns around and waves.

"Well hey their".

The pirate grinds his teeth and grunts. "Get away from them".

Leo backs away, holding his hands up is defeat.

The pirate grabs Danielle as she screams and kicks for all her might. "We found a buyer", he said. Her eyes widen in shock as she is pulled away from me. I hear her screaming my name and then those words that I waited to here her say came out. "I love you Pierre". My mouth widens and my strength becomes stronger. I pull harder and harder but I could not get free. I want to scream back and I try, "I …." Is all I could say, then black!

* * *

I awake silently to an unfamilur room. It was a tent. Leo beside me, dabbing a cool cloth on my forehead. "Danielle"! I shout, sitting up.

"She's gone Pierre, she's been gone for weeks now".

"What"?

"No one knows where she is, we hunted everywhere, you where out cold, we fed you yogurt".

My tears fall down my cheeks.

"I did not say it, I did not say it back".

Leo sighs.

"I will find her" I said. "I will"!

* * *

END FLASHBACK.

"But I did not".

The surroundings of the 5 souls all watched on, Tears falling down some few cheeks.

Pierre wiped away his fallen tears and cried fresh new ones. Jester got up and held him, soothing him with comforting words.

As he began to calm he looked everyone in the eyes. "DON'T EVER hide how you feel. Tell the person you love the truth, no matter what the reaction. It's too important to let go of".

He got up, running away, holding back tears, leaving the rest speechless and in tears themselves.

* * *

**A/N: A few more to go.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay :/**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own JatD but if I did there would be more then ONE friggin season! I own Danielle, Pierre, Leo and Ellie. The only person who can use them is my best friend who helped gradually design the personalities of these characters, mainly Elizabeth. Leo is all me :] **

* * *

Pepper wiped away some of the tears that escaped her face. "That is so sad".

Rake softly rubbed her back, soothing her slightly at his touch.

Jester looked around at everyone, he being the 'Jester', was the only one not crying, he cannot be seen crying on duty. He looks over towards Jane. She WAS crying. He got up slowly from his seat and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alight"?

Jane looked at him and smiled. "Yes; just a sad story".

Jester gave a slight nod. "It is just unbelievably unfair".

Jane shakes her head. "It is so unfair".

Smithy stood up and shook his head. "Well, we should all get back to work, crying is not going to fix this", he then walked away sighing.

Pepper nodded in agreement and returned to the kitchen, followed my Rake closely behind.

Jester hesitated but grabbed Janes hand and pulled her along to follow him. "Where are we going"?

"I have no idea".

They ran around everywhere, as if Jester was looking for someone. He was. "Jester STOP"!

He came to a halt and looked at her. "Why"?

"Because we have been running for hours, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Pierre".

"Why did you drag be around for"?

"Because you are going to help me"!

"You did not even ask if I would help Jester".

Jester frowned and approached her closely.

"YOU tell me all the time that I am helping you and YOU expect me too, so WHAT Jane is the DIFFERENCE"!

Jane stared at him and looked down to the ground. "You did not have to yell at me like that".

Jester's frown turned to a concerned, guilty expression.

"If you did not like the way I treated you, a calm talking to would have been nicer". Jane said looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Julius".

Jester was taken back by that.

"You called me Julius".

Jane nodded.

"Why"?

"That is your name".

Jane went to walk away but Jester took a hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you".

"Jane shrugged. "I honestly deserved it".

He shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder. "No, you are right, I should of talked to you about it instead of holding it in".

Jane smiled then looked past his shoulder behind him. "LOOK"! she said, pointing.

Jester turned around and there was Pierre in the castle, rope round his neck, tears in his eyes. They could see him through the window.

Jester gasped and ran inside, followed by Jane. "STOP"!

Pierre turned around sobbing uncontrollably. "I must, I did not save her".

"She may still be alive, they only took her", Jane said, walking slowly towards him.

"NO, she just disappeared, even LEO could not find her and Leo's wife Elizabeth got taken all the time and she was always found"!

"WHAT"! Jester shouted.

Pierre nodded. She is very beautiful and Leo has a lot of enemy's.

Jester frowned. "He has enemy's because idiot gypsy's give HIM a bad reputation"!

Jane sighed. "Jester, now is not the time".

"I am Italian Jane and that is my Papa and Mama".

Jane smiled slightly. _He is so cute sometimes_, she thought.

"Listen Pierre, do not jump"!

Pierre cried softly. "I must".

"You do not, you should not give up, believe in true love"!

"How would you know about true love"! Pierre shouted.

Jester hesitated and moved slowly towards him.

"Because I am in love".

Jane gave a slightly questionable look.

"You are"?

Jester nodded. "Yes, for a very long time".

"With who"? Pierre asked.

"I will not tell you unless you get down"!

Pierre sniffed and wiped away his tears. He then stepped down slowly, shaking from adrenalin.

Jester sighed in relief, as well as Jane and hugged him. "Death is never the answer Pierre, ever".

Jane walked over concerned and pointed to his wrist. "Is that why you have those scares"?

Pierre nodded. "I tried to kill myself the day I woke up from the blackness but Leo saved me".

Jester smiled. "He always does".

Jane stopped for a moment and realized something. "Did you know that Pierre was going to do this Jester"?

"What do you mean"?

"The way you ran around looking for him".

"Kind of, I had this gut feeling something was wrong".

Pierre turned to Jane, "It's a family trait".

Jester smiled. "I am a lot like my Papa you know".

Pierre smiled, "Yes you are".

Jester's eyes sparkled from pride. What an honour for an Italian son to be said to be just like his Papa.

"So whose this girl you love"? Pierre asked folding his arm. "Or what it a lie to make me get down.

"No, no, no, it was the truth, but now I'm too frightened to say".

Pierre smiled, knowing all along who it was.

"Whisper it in my ear then".

Jester gulped and whispered 'Jane' in his ear.

"Knew it! Now tell her".

Jester shook his head nervously.

"Remember what I said!"

Jester looked down. "Yes".

"Tell her".

"No".

Pierre sighed. Now he knew why he had to live and his goal in life. To help this guy out!

* * *

**A/N: Review please :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey there, it's been a bit, has it not? Well here is another chapter, I'm trying so hard to catch up with all my stories… *sigh*, there is a LOT. Enjoy ;) Oh and to all my reviewers and readers, thank you so much. It I because of YOU that I got better and because of YOU I still write today :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JatD. But oh how I wish I did!**

* * *

It has been many months since Pierre had tried to kill himself. Jane and Jester had been keeping a close eye on him, although at times he disappeared a lot into the village to get a vacant head. What a few months it had been, the king had been very busy with a kingdom over that was giving him hell for money. The queen had been out on picnics with the children and Sir Ivan. Jester had been busy training Pierre and Jane had been suffering terrible backaches because of all the demanding labour Sir Theodore had been given her.

The sun was setting as the staff of Kippernium sat around the table enjoying their last meal of the day. Jane looked tired and very sore, her face pale as she suffered from nail biting shoots of back pain. Jester watched her, his eyes saddened and concerned for her comfort, he has known of her inability to sleep as he had heard her walking around above him, even crying.

Pierre had noticed too but yet it did not reference him, it excited him. This was the perfect chance to help Jester and Jane. He turned to Jester and nudged his out of his concerned trance. Jester jumped slightly and looked over to his intruder.

"What"?

"Come with me, I need to talk to you".

They both excused themselves and promised of their return as they noticed upsetting glances from Jane.

As they walked Jester watched Pierre with a slight look of discontent, he hated being interrupted, and unfortunately because of his job he got that a lot. As they reached the entrance to the castle Pierre stopped walking and sat down on the grass inviting Jester to join him.

"I know how you can help Jane", Pierre said as he watched Jester sit down beside him.

"What do you mean"?

"She's in pain, is she not"?

Jester nodded as his eyes digressed to sadness.

"Well, I know how you can help her".

Jester looked to the ground as he played around with the grass. For some reason he had never been able to keep still, especially when seated on the ground. He thought to himself as he wondered how the hell he could help her. He can never really help her; he's just there really, as an ornament, as a bubble.

"How"? Jester asked, looking up from his thoughts.

"Give her a back massage".

Jester jumped up. "WHAT"!

Pierre raised an eyebrow at him. "What is wrong with that"?

"A massage? You know how awkward that may make Jane feel"?

"You are wrong! I am trying to help you and her".

"Help us"?

"I know you love her, you told me, and I KNOW she feels the same".

Jester shook his head. "You do not know that Pierre".

"That may be but I do not want you to make the same mistakes as me".

Jester continued to shake his head. "No, no, no".

Pierre sighed and rested his face in his hands. He then realized what he had to say to help Jester understand what he could lose if he did not share his feelings with Jane.

"Look at it this way" Pierre said as he stood up and walked towards Jester. "What if Jane went to war".

Jester backed away shaking his head.

"And what if she never came back Jester"?

Jester pushed Pierre violently. "Don't you say that about her! Ever"!

Pierre got back up and dusted himself off. "It could happen Julius"!

Jester sighed and let a tear fall down his face. "I know it could".

Pierre nodded. "So do you understand now"?

"Yes".

"Then go, go give her a massage"!

Jester shook his head, walking away mumbling to himself, leaving Pierre standing watching behind, arms crossed smiling slightly.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this", Jester said to himself as he began walking up the stairs to Janes room. She had gone to her room early to rest her back

"I am used to being bossed around but THIS! Honestly".

In his pocket he had retrieved a tub of cream that was used as a gypsy medication for wounds, cuts and aches. His father has designed it and it worked very well. Jester used it often after watching the royal children.

"Dear lords why or why am I doing this"? He continued to mumble to himself as he got closer to Janes door.

He reached the door quietly and took a deep breath as he moved his knuckled to the wooden door and knocked on it.

"Who is it"? Jane shouted from behind the door.

"It's Jester, can I come in"?

"Yes".

Jester smiled slightly as he thought about him being pretty much the only one out of her human friends that has been in her room. Except that one time Gunther stole that tooth, but he would not dare call him a 'friend'; he hoped.

He opened the door and walked in slowly, closing the door behind him. Jane was seated on her bed reading a book.

"Hi Jane".

Jane looked up and smiled. "Hello".

"Sorry I took so long to come back, I needed to talk to Pierre".

"It is alright", Jane smiled and closed her book putting on the ground and inviting him to sit beside her.

Jester sat down and stared into her eyes.

_Oh my god she's so beautiful_, he had thought. Okay, okay, I have to do this, Pierre will give be a real negative talking to if I chicken out.

"Alright, so, um, err".

"Are you okay"?

Jester nodded. "Yes, look, I know your back is hurting and you see I have this cream". He pulled the cream out of his pocket and opened the lid. He pulled up his sleeve a little bid and rubbed a bit on himself.

"All you do is rub it into your skin and it helps fade pain away. I use it a lot, you know, because I am a fool and always running into things".

Jane giggled. "No, you can say it, the prince"?

Jester laughed. "Yes".

Jane took the cream off of him and smelt it.

"Wow, it smells amazing".

"Yes, I made it out of a lot of beautiful fruits and spices. It leaves your skin feeling soft, nourished, clean, sweet smelling and most importantly, free from pain".

Jane smiled at him and shook her head. "I would love to use this but there is no way I could reach the spot that aches".

Jester looked down at his hands. "That is where things get different".

Jane looked at him baffled. "Oh"?

"Well, err, I am more than happy to give you a back massage, feel free to say no, honestly I won't mind".

"You mean, with my shirt off? In front of you"?

Jester gulped. "Yes, but I do not have to see anything, you can lay on your stomach and I would close my eyes the whole time you get undressed".

Jane thought about it, her first thoughts where 'no' but then her back ached more. What this a sign?

"Yes".

Jester's eyes widened. "Yes"?

Jane nodded. "Please, make this pain go away".

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Alright, take your top off until you're bare skinned then lay on your bed face down".

"Okay".

Jester closed his eyes and covered them with his hands to ease Jane a little more.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now".

Jester took in a deep breath and slowly removed his hands away from his eyes. He gasped. She looked amazing.

"Okay, if you feel uncomfortable at any time at all tell me and I will stop immediately".

"I trust you Jester".

Jester smiled. _She trusts me?_ He thought.

He moved closer to her and dipped his fingers in the cream. It was freezing. _Damn this cold weather, _he thought.

Moving his hands slowly up her back he had a hard time controlling himself from shaking. His heart thumped wildly from nerves. Jane moaned slightly as his hands made her feel safe and painless. He liked this, although it felt odd, he had made Jane moan, in a good way. He continued rubbing the cream in to her back, messaging it softly with his finger tips and palms.

"Is this helping"? He asked, almost in a whisper.

"Yes". Jane replied.

"Alright, I need to press down harder now to get the cream working better, I apologize if I hurt you".

Jane nodded slowly. "Okay".

Jester held his breath as he pressed harder and harder, increasing the pain in her back. Jane groaned as he hurt her. He felt horrible, until he noticed the knot in her back loosening. Jane relaxed.

"Am I helping"?

"Yes, so much".

He rubbed in the last of the cream and wiped his hands on a cloth he had brought.

"Done", he said smiling slightly at his work. He closed his eyes as Jane sat up and put on a night gown she had lying beside her bed.

"Thank you so much", she said.

Jester opened his eyes and nodded. "You are welcome".

Jane climbed into her sheets and invited Jester to join her.

"Are you sure Jane"?

"It is the least I can do".

He climbed in next to her, putting down the cream beside him on the ground.

They lay there in candle light for a few minutes, staring out the window. Jane leaned on Jesters shoulder.

"I am so thankful you know", she whispered.

"I know Jane", he whispered back, "But it is fine, I wanted to do this for you".

Jane looked up at him and he retuned her glance. "Let me thank you", she said to him.

Jester raised an eye brow, "Oh"?

She leaned in closer until their lips met. Jester could not believe what was happening. Jane was kissing him, he did not know what to do but then he realized, he was already kissing back, he just knew what to do on his own. They kissed passionately, growing more and more eager for each other's taste. Jane moved Jesters hands to her hips as he stroked them carefully. The kiss lasted what seemed like forever, then they broke.

They locked eyes again, still holding themselves in each other's arms.

"I love you Jester".

Jester couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. Pierre was right! Without question he replied.

"I love you too".

* * *

**A/N: Well, yes, this was my longest chapter, I'm not finished yet but I'm getting there. Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am back, again :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own JatD, sorry guys.**

* * *

Jester awoke at sun rise to a sleeping Jane next to him. He smiled, recalling the events of last night. He had kissed Jane! Slowly he got up and tucked her in to protect her from the cool air that surrounded them both. He knew he had to leave, if anyone caught him in her room goodness knows what they might think. Once he shut the door to Janes room he ran!

He kept running and running until he found who he was looking for.

"Pierre"! He shouted.

Pierre was always up this early, too used to the Gypsy ways.

"Hey Julius".

"Guess what"?

Pierre smiled and patted the grass for Jester to lay down with him. "What"?

"I kissed Jane"!

Pierre gasped and looked at him with excitment.

"Wait ago buddy"!

Jester laughed, "Yes, she told me she loves me and I said it back, you where right"!

Pierre nodded and sighed. He looked back up at the sky watching the sun rise slowly.

"What's wrong"? Jester asked.

Pierre sat up and closed his eyes. Shaking his head he replied; "Today is the anniversary of her kidnapping".

Jester sat up also and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry".

"It's alright, just hurts a little now".

Jester looked down at the grass and shook his head. It just wasn't fair. Pierre had been nothing but good to everyone. Not once did he hurt them or say the wrong things to them. When ever Pepper needed extra help, Pierre was there. When ever Jester couldn't handle the children, Pierre took over. He helped Rake in the garden, he helped Smithy in the barn. And yet never did he ask for anything in return. Jester needed to help Pierre, he just had to.

* * *

Hours later Jester and Pierre where sitting with the rest of the teenagers at the table. Jane was next to Jester, holding his hand and feeeling a lot better then she had been for a while.

Everyone was accepting of the newly founded couple, especially Pepper.

"I should bake a cake to celebrate"!

"Um, Pepper", Jane said, "It is alright". She giggled softly at Pepper, she was always so cheerful when it came to romance.

"Oh I'm sorry Jane, I'm just so excited for you two".

"Thank you", both Jester and Jane replied.

Pierre was staring off to the distance, totally in a trance. No one bothered to snap him out of it, they all knew what today was and if it kept him happy to be off in a day dream they just left it at that.

Pierre got up from the table and nodded at the group.

"Congradulations to you both", he said to Jester and Jane before he walked off looking as if he may cry.

Jester got up. "This is terrible".

Jane looked up concerned.

"He helped me and Jane find love so I must help him"!

Jane smiled up at him and stood up herself. "I will help too".

Jester took her hand and kissed her cheek. "Thank you darling".

"Awwwww"!

They looked over at Pepper who was trying not to jump up and down.

"Pepper moments", Jester said making everyone laugh.

"So what should we do Jester"?

He thought for a moment and clicked his finger in achievment. "My father"!

Everyone looked at him puzzled.

"Your father"? Jane questioned.

"Well, previousy my father wrote that he will be in Enlgand shortly, if I meet him in some town near by we could work together to help find Danielle".

"Yes, but what makes you think you will"? Jane asked. "Hasn't Leo been looking for Danielle for a long time"?

Jester nodded, "Yes, but he gave up years ago, which means the kidnappers would of given up trying to hide her. We go back to France as a team"!

Jane smiled.

"My father and I have always been good at solving things together".

"Well I'm in, we can ride on Dragon, he's back now, well this afternoon he will be".

Jester smiled. "Brilliant".

* * *

**A/N: Well, I know this chapter sucked but I'm trying to update all my stories. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! A lot of things have been going on for me right now! I hope I haven't lost any followers: [ Oh and please forgive me, I never do Dragon! So if he's off character, sorry :/ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own JatD, sorry guys!**

* * *

Chapter 14:

"And why should I help"?

Jane stood there facing her best friend, hands on her hips in protest.

"Because you big lizard, he helped Jester and I"!

Dragon scratched his head and then looked passed her at Jester.

"So you and floppy hat here are smoke swappers now"?

Jane rolled her eyes. "Well in your eyes yes, for us, it is called 'courting' Dragon".

Dragon giggled. "Oh my gosh! I will help you if I can tease you the whole time".

Jane looked at Jester and shrugged, he returned the shrug and waked over to the two best friends.

"Fine Dragon, you can", Jester replied, sighing.

"Hehehe", Dragon giggled to himself, rubbing his hands together. "This is fantastic"!

Jane clinched her fingers over her forehead and nose. "Alright, can we go"?

Dragon nodded. "Climb aboard shortlives, you got everything"?

Jane and Jester climbed up top of Dragons back. "Yes Dragon, got everything".

"And we petitioned the king", Added Jester as he got comfortable on Dragons back.

Jane grabbed Jesters hands and motioned them to hold onto her waist romantically. Jester took the hint and did so, smiling softly and leaning his cheek against her shoulder from behind.

Dragon shook his head. "Yuck"!

"Oh act your age"! Jane said giggling.

Dragon continued to shake his head and took off into the air. "Hold on".

"Let's go find Jesters father"! Jane shouted in the air.

Jester laughed, "Can't wait"!

* * *

So where to Jane"? Dragon asked after they flew silently in the air for a long while.

Jane thought for a moment, "Well there's a map in my bag".

Jester reached in to her bag that was around her shoulder. "Got it Jane".

"Alright, so where should we head to first"?

Jester studied the map; he had previously marked all the places his father enjoyed going to.

"Just keep heading west Dragon".

Dragon nodded. "Righto Jingle boy"!

Jester placed the map back in Jane's bag and hugged her tight. "I hope we find Danielle".

"So do I", Jane replied.

* * *

Night fell soon after they left home, it was beautiful though. The sky was clear, painted with stars. As they flew past the moon Jester leaned in and kissed Jane. Jane giggled slightly and kissed him back.

"Easy"! Dragon shouted. "Don't want babies yet"!

Jane gasped. "DRAGON"!

Dragon giggled to himself, thinking he was just so clever and funny.

Jane put her head into her hands in embarrassment. Jester hugged her tighter. "We just might one day", he said, kissing her again.

Jane giggled into her hands. "Perhaps"!

Dragon just rolled his eyes. "Pathetic short life romance".

Dragon looked down towards the ground. He adjusted his eyes and noticed a small town.

"Um, hate to interrupt you two, well actually, I LOVE interrupting you but um, there's a town down there".

Dragon pointed down and Jester and Jane squinted to see as best they could.

"Alright, land in the woods close to the town, we do not want to scare them".

"How would we scare them Jane"? Dragon asked dumbfounded.

"Um, big, green, fire breathing Dragon perhaps"? Jane answered.

"True, us Dragons are scary and terrifying".

"Mmhmm", Jane muttered under her breath making Jester snicker quietly too himself.

Dragon descended downwards towards the forest close by the town. He landed as softly as a Dragon could, not wanting to direct any attention to them.

Both Jane and Jester got off him and shifted the bags and food over their shoulders.

"Alright, you stay here and we will see if we can find a Gypsy camp or something close to that".

Dragon sighed. "Pfft, yeah, leave the Dragon all alone because he can handle it".

Jane smiled, "Awww, We will be back soon, promise, and if anything happens I will call you with my Dragon sword".

Dragon sulked. "Fine, just go".

Jane rolled her eyes. "Come on Jester".

They both walked together through the forest for two minutes until they reached the entrance of the village.

"Is this owned by our king"? Jane asked.

"No, 'King Julian', a good king actually", Jester answered. He then pointed north, "His castle is north from here, a few hours away".

Jane smiled, "You know so much Jester".

He smiled back at her. "I have too".

The two of them proceeded to explore the village, it was a peaceful one. Everyone smiled warmly at the new visitors. Everything was brightly coloured and the peasants where neatly dressed and surprisingly clean.

Jester looked around carefully, looking for signs of any gypsy inhabitants. He then noticed a bright pink and green tent. The tent was painted beautifully with fabric. He could tell it was a gypsy tent.

"Over there Jane", Jester pointed.

They both ran over towards it and looked around the area around the tent, their sure was gypsies everywhere. Jester felt at home.

"Any sign of your father"?

"No" Jester said sounding rather disappointed.

As they came to the end of the campus; a Gypsy stopped them.

"Hey, are you looking for someone"? He asked.

Jester and Jane looked at each other.

"Well yes sir, my father, 'Leo', he is a Gypsy from Rome traveling England".

"Leo Moretti"?

Jesters eyes went wide. "YES! Have you seen him? Is he here"?

The Gypsy laughed. "Yes he is".

Jane got excited. "Where"?

The gypsy motioned them to follow him into the tent. They hesitated but followed.

As they got inside the massive tent they looked around at the many blankets and pillows. The room was so colourful and bright, it smelt beautiful with all sorts of candles and potions. Jester circled the room slowly, it looks very familiar.

As they continued to follow the gypsy then reached a bed like thing on the floor. "Hey Leo, wake up", the gypsy said kicking the sleeping man.

The man rolled over groaning and sat up. "What? I am tired"!

Jester looked closely at the man and smiled wide. "Papa"?

The man looked over at the Jester and gasped. "JULIUS"! He got up and hugged him tight. "My boy, my beautiful child, oh my gosh"!

Jester hugged back tightly, trying not to cry.

"I cannot believe it, it is you"!

The man, obviously being Leo broke the hug and looked at him. "What are you doing here, we were coming to you"!

Jester laughed, "We are on a mission and we need your help Papa".

Leo looked puzzled and then looked at Jane. "Who's this"?

Jester looked over at Jane and smiled, "this is my um, my lady friend Papa".

Leo beamed, "Aww, you are all grown up", he then hugged him again.

Jester patted his father's pack and giggled. "I suppose I am".

Leo broke the hug once more and went over to Jane. "Pleasure", he said, bowing slightly.

Jane smiled, "I have heard a lot about you".

"Oh"?

"Yes", Jester said, Leo looked over at him. "Pierre is living in Kippernium now".

Leo smiled. "Oh him! Such a nice boy".

"Yes, we are on a mission to find Danielle".

Leo's smile turned to a soft saddened one. "Yes, that poor girl".

"Will you help us Leo"?

Leo thought for a moment. "Sure, I promised I would never give up".

Jester smiled but then paused. "Wait a minute, where's Mama"?

Leo chuckled. "Oh she's sleeping, perhaps you can stay the night here and then we can leave in the morning so you can see your mother"?

Jester beamed and then looked at Jane. "Oh please Jane, can we"?

Jane giggled, "Oh alright, I will tell Dragon", she then ran out.

Leo scratched his head. "Dragon"?

Jester looked at his father nervously. "Oh yes, um, a Dragon".

* * *

**A/N: Um, sorry again guys. Hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey, hope you are enjoying the character 'Leo' heh.**

**Disclaimer: You know the rest ;)**

* * *

"So let me get this straight", Leo said as he sat eating a bowl of stew.

Jester, Jane and Leo where all sitting outside the tent around the fire.

"A Dragon"?

Jane nodded slowly. "Yes, a dragon".

"Wait, wait, wait, I have to ride a Dragon with you two"?

Jester snickered to himself. "Yes Papa".

Leo put his bowl down and ran his hands through his hair. "Oh joy, how exciting".

"Sarcasm"? Asked Jester.

"You think? We are not meant to fly Julius"!

Jester put a comforting hand on his father's shoulder. "You are completely safe, I was frightened at first but it's actually really fun"!

"We are safe"?

"Yes".

"From a Dragon"?

"Yes".

"That breathes fire"?

"YES"!

"Oh dear".

Jane smiled reassuringly. "I promise Leo, you will be completely safe".

Leo exhaled deeply. "Alright, fine".

Jester clapped his hands excited and hugged his father. "Thank you"!

Leo sighed. "Just do not make me regret this"!

Jester smiled warmly at his father. "You will not"!

Leo shook his head not convinced and then his eyes became wide. "Oh dear, your mother will have a fit"!

"Why"? Asked Jane.

Jester looked over at Jane, "She's err, a bit protective".

Jane giggled. "Oh".

Leo sighed. "Oh well, at least I know she loves me heh".

* * *

For a while the three of them sat outside, catching up, getting to know one another and getting warm from the fire. It got late eventually and they equally decided to go to bed.

"Alright, you two can share with me", just not in the same bed, there's rules".

The two love birds seemed disappointed but agreed to the rules and proceeded to follow him into the tent.

"Well…" Leo started, "When we leave you can lay with each other as much as you want, just not here".

"Why do you and your wife not sleep together then"? Asked Jane.

Leo smiled. "Oh we usually do, but she fell asleep in the children's tent while reading them a story and so I just left her".

"Aww, how sweet", Jane said.

Leo looked at the ground embarrassed. "Heh, yeah".

Both Jester and Jane settled down in their separate beds as they watched Leo blow out all the candles in the tent. Once the last candle was blown Leo settled down in his bed.

"Goodnight you two, early start tomorrow".

"Goodnight", they replied.

The tent and the whole campus slowly became silent as the Gypsies and Jane and Jester fell softly into a deep slumber.

* * *

The morning arrived quicker than expected. Birds sung sweetly awaking the campus happily. The grass and leaves of the trees surrounding them where wet slightly from the morning air. The sun rose slowly, yet beautifully and the three sleepy souls awoke cheerfully and ready for the days to come.

Leo sat up stretching and yawning. He looked at the two youngest dreamers and smiled. It had been a while since he awoke with his son sleeping soundly beside him. He got up and put a jacket on himself to keep warm. He then proceeded to outside where a few others had already been awake, one of them being his wife Elizabeth, and had lit a morning fire.

"Good morning darling", Leo spoke softly as he sat beside his wife and kissed her cheek.

Elizabeth smiled and gestured a small nod, "Good morning Leonardo".

"Did you hear about our son being back"?

Elizabeth nodded cheerfully, "Yes, I went into the tent earlier to see if it was true and saw him. I also tucked you in because you had kicked off the blankets again".

Leo looked down. "oh er, sorry, haha".

Elizabeth just giggled and handed him a plate of breakfast.

Meanwhile in the tent the two sleeping souls began to wake. Jester stretched and got out of bed, helping Jane out too. "Good morning Jane".

Jane yawned and hugged him. "Morning".

They both fixed their hair and their clothes to look decent enough and then went outside to join everyone else.

As Jester left the tent he spotted his Mother sitting cheerfully with his Father.

He ran over to her and she stood to hug him. "Oh Julius, my son, my you have grown".

Jester snuggled into her. "Oh Mama, I missed you". The embrace lasted a while, but no one judged, it was sweet. As the hug ended, Jester took his mother's hand and led her down to sit with him.

Jane joined them and took a bowl of porridge that Leo had offered her. "Thank you Leo".

As the group sat they once again caught up and got to know each other. Jane loved Elizabeth; she was such a nice mother and person. Filled with such kindness, much like the queen. They got along well and this made Jester happy.

After a while Leo disappeared to pack his bags and then returned shortly afterwards. "Alright, let's go".

"Be careful Leo"! Elizabeth said, a look of concern covering her face.

"I will darling, I promise". He then embraced her as comforting as he could. Elizabeth held back tears. "I hate it when you leave".

"I know Ellie". He then proceeded to kiss her gently encouraging her that he will be alright.

The kiss broke and Elizabeth smiled. She then hugged her son. "Goodbye sweetheart. Stay safe".

"I will Mama, promise".

They all waved one last goodbye and left the campus.

The three of them walked through the village, carrying all their bags and some extra Italian food Elizabeth had cooked for them. The smell of sweet pork, roast potato and pies filled the air as they walked.

As they reached the woods Leo became a bit anxious. Jester noticed this and put his hand on his father's shoulder reassuringly.

After a few minutes they reached a sleeping Dragon.

Leo looked at Dragon frightful.

"Dragon"?

Dragon mumbled quietly and sat up. "Huh? Oh hey Jane".

"This is Leo", Jane said pointing to him.

Leo waved nervously. "Erm, hello".

Dragon looked him up and down. "Hmm, hello short life, climb aboard".

Leo sighed and climbed up after Jane and his son.

"Ready Leo"? Jane asked.

"I think so".

"Alright let's go Dragon".

Dragon snickered to himself and then lifted up in the air fast.

"Gentle Dragon! Leo has never flown before"!

Dragon sighed. "Fine".

Leo looked down beneath him and smiled. "Wow, this is amazing".

"I told you Papa".

Leo laughed. "I guess you did, now let's fine Danielle".

* * *

**A/N: Alright, writers block is now over, so don't you worry about a long wait again:]**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, sorry for the long wait :( And I do apologize if this chapter is dull. Their is a bit of J/J fluff though like you asked. I'm trying to get through chapters so that I can post the ending but I need pieces to put it together so it doesn't seem so rushed. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own JatD :(**

* * *

"I'm getting tiiiirreeeedddd", Dragon wined as the four of them flew across the fading blue sky.

"It is getting late", Leo yawned.

"It's not even sun set yet"! Jane argued.

"Gypsies go to bed earlier".

Jane sighed.

"Jaaaaane, I'm hungryyyyy".

"Okay you big lizard, down we go then".

"Yipeee!" Dragon chanted and flew down to a small island nearby.

"This should do nicely", Leo said excided; "Private and quiet".

He climbed off along with the other two and began collecting sticks.

Jane and Jester collected the food off of Dragons back and placed them down where Leo was building a home for the fire.

"You want me to make the fire, or do you want to"? Leo asked Dragon.

"Pfft", Dragon exclaimed. "I short life making a fire. Mine obviously is better".

Leo stepped back. "By all means then".

Dragon nodded and let out a fresh breath of fire. Within seconds the sticks where glowing a bright orange and the island was heated up nicely.

Dragon gave a proud smile and winked.

"Impressive", Leo says, crossing his arms.

"Well thank you short life" Dragon then turned to Jane. "I like this one".

Jane giggled. "I am glad you do".

They then all sat down together and began eating supper, feeding there very hungry stomachs.

* * *

Many hours had past and the sun had set beautifully over the calm sea.

Jester and Leonardo had been playing there lutes together, singing for their small audience.

_"And no matter what I do or say_", Leo sang.

_"You will forever take my breath away_", continued Jester.

Jane clapped and cheered along with Dragon as they finished there song.

_"You and I are forever and ever"._

_"Happily after"._

They both strummed there last melody and bowed.

"Wow, that was great!" Jane said getting up and hugging Jester.

"It was so catchy, you know for a yucky love song and all", Dragon agreed.

"Thanks".

The three short lives sat down together warming themselves with the fire that still cracked fiercely.

Leo yawned and laid down, closing his eyes. "Time to sleep for me, night".

"Goodnight Leo", Jane whispered.

"Goodnight Papa".

Jane looked over at Dragon and noticed him asleep too. She giggled softly to herself.

"Well my dear Jane".

Jane looked over at Jester who has stood up.

"Let us freeze our bottoms off and take a dip in the ocean, yes"?

Jane giggled. "It will be freezing you fool"!

"That is the point Lady Jane! You wanted an adventure".

"Yes, but I do not want to catch my death"!

Jester picked her up as she shouted softly for him to put her down.

"Squirm all you want Jane but I will not let you go".

"Don't you dare Julius"!

Jester paused. "It feels so official that you call me that sometimes".

Jane smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Anyway".

"No, Jester no".

Jester approached the water and walked in and then dropped her, soaking her.

Jester cracked up laughing while Jane sat in the water glaring.

"Your face Jane" He said in between fits of laughter. "It is is so classic"!

Jane gave an evil grin making him stop laughing. "Oh no".

Jane jumped on top of him soaking him wet too. There was a big splash and a soft scream. "Ha! Got you back"!

Jester put his arms back to support himself with his elbows as Jane laid on top of him.

"So you did", he replied smiling softly.

Jane smiled back as Jester began stroking his hand on her cheek.

"You look so beautiful you know"?

Jane blushed slightly and looked down.

Jester then titled her chin up and kissed her passionately.

Surprised at first Jane stiffened but within seconds began kissing back.

Watching from the sand Leo laid on his side watching proudly. "That's my boy".

The two broke from the kiss and Jester stood, helping Jane up too.

"Let's get you dried Jane".

Jane smiled at him and took his hand as he lead her back to the fire.

They sat together, Jane in Jesters embrace, slowly drifting asleep together to the sound of the waves, the sea air and the crackling of the fire.

* * *

**A/N: I am s sorry if that sucked :/ Please be kind haha XD**


End file.
